pogiefandomcom-20200213-history
John Green is Magic
John Green is Magic is the tenth episode of the fourth season of PogieJoe. It was released on October 3rd, 2013. Origins Joe, a huge fan of author and Vlogbrother John Green, was stunned (and jealous) to hear that his friend Hannah Arnold had gotten with a picture with him when they were filming The Fault in Our Stars in Pittsburgh, Pennslyvania, where she went to school. She did say that they were potentially coming back to film in a matter of weeks. Joe, ready to attempt the trip in late September, thought it would be impossible seeing as his dad would never let him go or borrow the car for such a foolish journey. However, Mr. Kowalski '''was fully supportive, so long as he had others go with him. For this task Joe enlisted his good friends and frequent collaborators '''Nick Corrado and Owen Dabek, who were also Green fans. They were eager to chip in and go on the potentially hopeless journey. The three rented a hotel room about 45 minutes away from Pittsburgh and spent the night, also visiting a nearby restaurant. That night, Joe wrote the script he was hoping (i.e. praying) Mr. Green would record with them if he had the time, with some input from Nick Corrado. His most significant inclusion was the brilliant bit about the Tumblr pantheon. The whole script though was rife with many references to Green's books and the Vlogbrothers in general. The next day the three arrived in Pittsburgh. Only Owen had been there before and that was a great while ago, so they were entranced. They located the leaked location of the film set, a church where they were filming the "Literal Heart of Jesus" scenes for the film. It was a huge gamble: there was no guarantee Mr. Green was going to be on set, but at least they had found the location. They asked two policemen if they would be able to meet Mr. Green later, but neither even knew who he was. However, somone else told him that over the past couple of days John had come out to sign books but probably wouldn't again until later, so the three instead met up with Joe's good Internet friend Austin Nebbia for the first time in real life. Austin had previous appeared in YuleTide Google+ Hangout! and was pleased to show the gang around the''' University of Pittsburgh'. Austin also noted that he had actually gotten to be an extra for the film in the scene where John makes a cameo, although he hadn't been able to meet him. The now four-member group returned to the set where more fans has amassed. Finally John came out, dishelved from lack of sleep and wearing one of his iconic polo shirts. Muttering about how he couldn't figure out his new phone, he asked the fans if they needed some books signed. "Actually we were wondering if you could do something bigger..." said Joe. John kindly said that he didn't have much time but would take a look at the script. As they explained that they came all the way from Cleveland to see him, he literally flipped through the script in a matter of seconds and said "Alright. Let's do this." What followed probably only took place in the matter of a couple minutes. A woman involved in the studio production came out and said that John was needed but he said he would only bit a short while longer. Joe compromised some shots but got enough to work with the original script. She finally got him to leave and sympathetically explained that John rarely did stuff like that and the group responded by saying thank you and that they had finished filming. The four stayed a while to watch some of the actual filming. Curiously, a preschool class was still being held in the basement of the church as filming took pace overhead. Joe revelled in the real production equipment. They also saw '''Shailene Woodley' and Ansel Elgort film a modified scene from the book in which Augustus Waters criticizes Hazel for choosing Disneyland for her Make-a-Wish foundation wish. John came out again and signed the other fans' books who had been gyped while the video was being filmed. John also signed Joe's copy of Paper Towns, Owen's first-edition copy of Looking for Alaska (John: "I haven't seen one of these in ages!"), a piece of paper for Daniele, and, best of all, Joe's script for the video which Joe currently has hanging on his wall. Austin finally got to meet him and take a photo with him. Corralled to the opposite side of the set with no escape, Joe wanted to stay long enough to try to meet Ansel, who was supposedly going to meet with some fans, but Owen had to be home in enough time to finish some school work, so the four snuck around the other side of the building and up a hill where they hoped they wouldn't be noticed. It was a once-in-a-life time experience that was a huge gamble but payed off triumphantly. The video was featured in an article on hollywood.com, and Tumblr users spread it in a fervor. To date, it is one of Joe's most successful video critically and view-wise. Trivia *Joe brought along his never-returned copy of The Fault in Our Stars that he had borrowed from his friend Tim Thomas for Mr. Green to sign. Tim was surprised and happy to see the signature when Joe returned it, saying that Joe certianly returned what he borrowed with interest. Guest Stars *John Green *Nick Corrado *Owen Dabek Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Sketch Category:Celebrities